masseffectofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sovereign777
Thank you for the message and thank you i would appreciate if you can help. and if you wondering why its called unofficial because its made by a fan so if you start helping we wil be the first fans to da a mass effect wiki made by fans and dragon age also have a unofficial wiki and its going really well make sure you set a prifile up on my wiki :). No there is not one yet but if you want to make one feel free to start editing! :) only two things i ask yell your friends and the other is check in here as often as possible oh and more important HAVE FUN! :) we wont be able to have the mass effect 3 is copy right from the mass effect wiki its got links in it going to mass effect wiki i know its a pain but its got to be writen by us si i recondmend make pages add a bit off info check other pages and add info so on so we cant copy write :) Dont worry my friend.. just make sure its not copy right and tht you right it. so get editing and tell your friends!. and also the wiki has tasks to do its to improve the wiki so do you have facebook? if you do thts all you hav to do is like this wiki thats it :) I am glad ti inform you that the wiki is at 93% i have been given tasks and they are add a video,reach 5 users,and a facebook user to like this wiki :) soz Austin the chat froze it was lagging a bit lol If you could add more pages and links id me greatful and ill see if i can make you a staff of the wiki ill see what i can do :) Thanks!!! im very! impressed!! keep up thegood luck and congratulations!! welcome to the staff!! only 2 thing i ask is you keep ap the brill work and login as often as possible and thanks! i apprecaite it! lets make this wiki big! Yea! your a staff memeber it takes awhile to activate :) i have a awsome idea we should add quotes to the pages like soverighn the one you told me earlier put a quote on each page :D Sine you know a lot about Sovereign i thinkits only right you have the title :) Hey i loved the krogan vid :) how did you upload vids? i was thinking we can upload a vid(a trailer for the mass effect 3 page) and create me1 and me2 page you can chose what one you want to start withand ill do the other let me know what page you are doing and if you can upload a vid o me3 page. and remember no copy wright :) Oh and thanks :) can you login into your account?if youcant best thing todo is make a new one :)